Yūgure · Crepúsculo
by Kiriahtan
Summary: [SasuSaku][SasuKarin] Ella, en lo alto de aquella montaña con el ocaso tras de si, beso sus labios y aún horas después en su mente sonaría aquella palabra que encerraba un te quiero tras un Gracias susurrado.


Ya sé que, probablemente, este fic más que SasuKarin, es anti SasuKarin, peor han tenido su momento¿no? Juas.

Este fic no sabría bien en qué momento del manga colocarlo, supongo que sería algo que aún no ha llegado, tras la lucha de Deidara contra Sasuke y todo eso…

¡Disfrutad!

* * *

**Yūgure · Crepusculo**

_FF de Naruto_

_SasuKarin; SasuSaku_

* * *

Se encontraban entre las montañas. Cada piedra era afilada y el suelo rocoso favorecía la posibilidad de una caída, por lo que debían andar con cuidado, mirando dónde ponían los pies en todo momento. De todos modos ninguno de los dos era un novato y sabían distinguir los apoyos seguros de los peligrosos. 

Tras ellos, contra el horizonte, el sol se acercaba a la franja de árboles que había abajo, y, más allá, se asomaban, hacía un lado, Konoha; y, hacía el otro, la Villa Oculta de la Hierba. Ambas se encontraban a una lejanía considerable y ellos, justo, en la frontera entre ambas. El cielo se había teñido de un color añil en la cúpula celeste, y un color rojizo anaranjado cubría el fin de los árboles, allá a lo lejos. Nada parecía moverse en aquel paraíso detenido, salvo ellos, caminando con cuidado entre las peñas. No se oía el piar de las aves ni el corretear de los animales, a pesar de que en aquellas montañas apenas había alguno. Pero "apenas" dejaba lugar para unos pocos. Y era esta ausencia de sonidos lo que ponía en sobre alerta a los dos ninjas que cruzaban la frontera entre países.

Estaban en lo alto de la pequeña cordillera y el varón miró hacía abajo. Tampoco ahí se notaba movimiento, pero él sabía que los seguían. No era, en absoluto, tonto y conocía los métodos de los que, antaño habían sido sus compañeros. Los cuales, debía admitir, habían mejorado notablemente en su ausencia.

A su lado la mujer se sentó sobre una roca medianamente libre de untas. Se llevó las manos a las gafas y se las limpió un poco.

- Creo que los hemos perdido, Sasuke… - comentó triunfal la mujer de cabello oscuro y piel pálida, vestida con lo que casi podía pasar por bata blanca de científico, aunque con bastante poca caída sobre sus piernas ágiles.

El joven moreno no respondió. Simplemente siguió caminado, mirando hacía delante. Tras él Karina e puso en pie, ligeramente cansada, pero dispuesta a seguir al jefe del equipo Hebi hasta donde hiciera falta.

- ¿Dónde está Jûgo y Shigeru? – inquirió al cabo de unos minutos de travesía en silencio y sin interrupciones.

- Van pro el bosque – respondió su compañero, que iba por delante de ella, pisando seguro entre las piedras sueltas del inexistente camino.

- Ah… - dejó escapar ella.

Siguieron caminando hasta que ella volvió a romper el silencio. Sin ninguna duda Sasuke no era ningún hablador.

- Definitivamente los hemos dejado muy atrás… descansemos un poco¿quieres? – al no recibir respuesta, continuó diciendo -. La verdad es que me esperaba más del fabulosos equipo de Kakashi, el ninja copión,… Tú estuviste en ese equipo antes de irte¿no? Supongo que harías todo el trabajo.

El chico ante ella no dijo nada. Se había detenido mientras Karin se sentaba otra vez, arreglándose las gafas de nuevo.

De pronto ella se volvió hacía él con una sonrisa en los labios que podría definirse un poco como picaresca.

- Por fin nos hemos librado de ese par de ineptos. No entiendo porque los mantienes en el equipo – él, pro fin, fue a decir algo. Pero Karin, para sorpresa de cualquiera, lo interrumpió antes de que dijera nada -. Si, si, sisisi, ya sé. Sus poderes. Los necesitamos. En realidad no lo creo, peor bueno, tu eres el jefe. Podríamos sustituirlos fácilmente. Ese Shigeru solo piensa en espadas, y ese Jûgo está loco. Bueno, ya lo has visto. Has tenido que pararle los pies… ¿cuántas veces en este viaje¿Tres¿Cinco?

La mujer bufó levemente, irritada, pero su rostro cambió de inmediato al mirar al chico de nuevo, con ternura.

- Pero ahora, por fin estamos solos.

Se levantó con lentitud, impregnando sus movimientos con una elegancia gatuna y una sonrisa radiante mientras se acercaba a él. Se apoyo en el pecho de Sasuke y le miró a los ojos. Este le devolvió una mirada ligeramente indiferente.

Fue a decir algo pero alguien los interrumpió de pronto.

No la habían oído llegar, pro detrás de ellos. A pesar de la ausencia de movimientos en las montañas él ya sabía que alguien los seguía. De todos modos no sabría concretar si le sorprendió que fuera aquella persona en especial. Si, seguramente si le sorprendía. Él había esperado ver a Naruto, y le había desconcertado que el chico no hubiera causado un gran revuelo al subir por entre las peñas afiladas. Aunque, podía ser, que se hubiera vuelto menos llamativo en aquellos dos años, cosa que, en realidad, dudaba mucho que fuera a ocurrir nunca. Esperaba ver a Naruto porque era este el que siempre lo perseguía, insistiendo eternamente en algo que no ocurriría: que volviera a Konoha.

Y sin embargo no era él quien se encontraba frente a ellos, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y conteniendo algún que otro jadeo.

Era Sakura, con su cabello corto de color rosáceo que, a la luz del atardecer, desprendía, como hebras de oro, pequeños destellos anaranjados y rojizos. Su tez seguía siendo un poco pálida y sus ojos verdes, dos esmeraldas vivas, los miraban fijamente.

- ¡Apártate de él, furcia! – rugió la chunnin mirando con rabia a Karin. de echo sus ojos parecían lanzar chispas y, si las miradas matasen, hacía varios minutos que un rayo habría fulminado a la mujer.

- ¿Y quién eres tú, si puede saberse? – interrogó la aludida, aún junto a Sasuke, casi rodeándole el cuello con los brazos mientras él permanecía inmóvil contemplando la curiosa e inesperada escena que se había originado.

¿Cómo era que había sido Sakura quién había trepado las montañas en su búsqueda, en vez de Naruto?

Sasuke comprendió que, al igual que él (no sabía si podía decir lo mismo de Naruto, pero seguramente no), Sakura había cambiado en aquellos dos años. Se la veía, claramente, más decidida, más fuerte. Ya no era simplemente la chica del equipo que se quedaba contemplando como uno de los dos chicos luchaba. Ahora era ella la que luchaba. Y seguramente haría retroceder a más de un enemigo con esa mirada.

Aunque eso no respondía a su pregunta.

_Sakura, Sai y Naruto habían llegado al pie de las montañas. Sai había alcanzado el pie el primero y pudo ver como el equipo de Sasuke se había dividido. En cuanto llegaron sus dos compañeros, casi de inmediato, dijo:_

_- Dos se han ido por ahí – señaló al bosque -. La chica y Sasuke han subido por las montañas. Lo más seguro es que se reúnan al otro lado de la frontera._

_Naruto y Sakura intercambiaron miradas al oír el nombre de Sasuke. Sakura vio en los ojos azules de su amigo la decisión de ir tras él._

"_Pero no, Naruto" pensó para si misma, con decisión. "Aquel día, cuando regresaste tras ir a buscarle, herido, me prometí a mi misma que no dejaría que volvierais ha hacer las cosas por mi. Por eso me he entrenado con Tsunade-sama, para poder. Ahora es hora de que yo haga las cosas también. No puedo quedarme sentada más tiempo observando cómo todos lo hacen por mi. Ahora soy un chunnin y lo demostraré."_

_- Tendremos que dividirnos – murmuró ella._

_Sai asintió. Seguía teniendo aquella expresión indefinida en el rostro, cruzada solo, de vez en cuando, por alguna sonrisa. Pero esas aisladas sonrisas poco a poco, se iban volviendo más autenticas._

_- Yo iré a por Sasuke… - comenzó Naruto, pero se vio interrumpido por al fémina del grupo, que se adelantó._

_- No, Naruto. Voy ha ir yo._

_- Pero… - el chico trató de decir algo, cohibido y sorprendido. Realmente Sakura se había vuelto mucho más fuerte, y no solo por fuerte, durante su ausencia de Kooha -. Sakura… - murmuró sin saber qué decir. _

_- Naruto, voy ha ir yo. Necesito hacerlo. ¿Te acuerdas aquel día, en el hospital, antes de que te fueras? Aquel día me prometía mi misma que no dejaría que los demás hicieran lo que yo debo hacer. Yo te pedí que trajeras a Sasuke cuando, en realidad, debería haber ido yo. Necesito ir ahora. ¿Lo entiendes?_

_- Pero, Sakura, Sasuke también es…_

_- Tu amigo¿verdad? Siempre rabiabáis entre los dos, pero erais amigos. Si. Pero también es mi amigo – intentó explicar ella y esa palabra "amigo" ardió en sus labios amargamente pues habría querido, con todo corazón, haber dicho otra cosa -. Quiero que vuelva tanto como tú – "O más", pensó para si._

_- Está bien – cedió él bajando la mirada -. Entonces Sai y yo iremos a por los otros dos – miró a Sai que asintió._

_Cuando iban a separarse el gennin del grupo se giró hacía ella, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior._

_- ¿Seguro que estarás bien, Sakura?_

_- Por supuesto – respondió ella con una incipiente sonrisa en los labios -. Soy un chunnin¿recuerdas? – y, tras pensarlo unos instantes, añadió mirando, esta vez no solo a Naruto si no a los dos -: Tened cuidado._

_- Tenlo tú también. _

_- No te preocupes._

_Y el grupo se separó. Los dos chicos en busca de Shigeru y Jûgo; y Sakura en busca de Sasuke y Karin, ardiendo en deseos de alcanzarlos y volver a ver a Sasuke… Porque si, sin él había comenzado a ver a Naruto, pero ella seguía siendo, por siempre, de aquel chico moreno. No importaba lo lejos que estuviese._

Y ahora, en la cima casi de aquella montaña rocosa ardía en deseos de romperle la cara a aquella tipa.

Y en eso estaba en esos momentos. Una lucha había surgido casi de inmediato. Karin luchaba con seguridad y brío, eludiendo a Sakura y contraatacando con lo que podría decirse que era tan solo una ínfima parte de su potencial.

Sasuke, a un lado, las contemplaba en silencio. Observó a Karin y supo que había hecho bien integrándola al equipo, a pesar de sus insinuación. Al fin y al cabo le daba igual, solo le interesaba ese poder que contenía. Por ese mismo motivo había liberado a Shigeru o había ido en busca de Jûgo hasta tan lejos. Todos ellos tenían un increíble poder. Daba igual cómo se llevaran personalmente. Nada de eso importaba si lograban alcanzar su objetivo y eliminar de una vez a Uchiha Itachi.

La lucha se desarrollaba veloz entre las dos mujeres, entre pequeños gritos de rabia y furia y algunas palabras que apenas se distinguían entre los golpes y caídas y técnicas que ambas empleaban o recibían.

Las dos tenían varias heridas en el cuerpo. La lucha se hallaba, de momento, bastante igualada, con la balanza inclinándose ligeramente hacía Karin.

En cierto momento esta última logró lanzar a lo lejos a Sakura. Esta calló como un fardo, como una muñeca rota que ya no se usa, contra el suelo. Rodó pro él hasta chocar contra varias rocas. Los afilados bordes le arañaron los brazos aún más y una punta insistente se le clavó en el hombro de forma profunda. Manó roja sangre que manchó la piedra.

Pero la muchacha estaba lejos de ser derrotada. Se levantó arrancando de su carne aquel trozo de roca. La sangre le manchaba el hombro y había alcanzado un poco la ropa, extendiéndose en una mancha semicircular en el borde. Se secó un poco de aquel líquido rojizo de los labios y se concentró. Al instante casi sus heridas, incluso las más efímeras y aquella del hombro, se cerraron como si nunca hubieran existido, sin dejar apenas cicatriz alguna, solo el rastro de sangre que no se sabía de dónde había salido.

"Un ninja médico", pensó Sasuke al contemplar la técnica, al tiempo que Sakura mostraba una sonrisa y volvía a la carga. "Interesante."

La lucha continuó como hasta entonces, con Karin ganando terreno de forma lenta y precisa, peor inexorable. Y Sakura se daba cuenta de ello.

Cuando la muchacha comprendió que de aquella forma no lograría nada, desapareció. Se esfumo, ocultándose en alguna parte del campo de batalla. Porque no había huido. Incluso Karin, que apenas la conocía, se había percatado de su cabezonería y tozudez. Alguien como ella nunca abandonaba y menos si encontraba una rival como Karin. No una rival física. Si no una emocional. También de eso se había percatado la morena.

Justo cuando Ino parecía haber desaparecido de la competencia, luchando ahora por Sai, había aparecido aquella mujer. Sakura aún ardía por dentro de la rabia que había sentido al verlos cuando los alcanzó.

Sabía que mataría a aquella mujer.

- ¿Dónde estás? – inquirió Karin, aparentemente al aire. Pero ella sabía que Sakura estaba ahí y la oía -. ¿A caso eres una cobarde?

Sakura gruñó desde su escondite pero no se movió. Había trazado un plan y no dejaría aquella mujer con sus provocaciones, la llevará a al derrota.

Karin, frente a ella, en el centro de aquel lugar casi despejado de peñas, se giró, aún instándola a salir sin saber dónde estaba.

"¡Ahora!", pensó Sakura.

De un saltó salió de su escondite.

Karin se giró rápidamente pero fue demasiado lenta.

Sakura acumuló todo el chakra del que fue capaz en su puño y lo descargó contra el suelo. Al instante la roca se quebró y partió, sonando desde le centro de la montaña un rugido como salido del mismo Averno. Las grietas aparecieron en el centor de dónde habían estado luchando, abriéndose cada vez más conforme llegaban a su objetivo.

- ¡No! – gritó Karin.

Pero fue muy tarde par alo que hubiera tratando de hacer para librarse del brutal ataque de Sakura Haruno.

Calló entre las gritas hacía el corazón de la montaña.

Sakura se pusó en pie de nuevo con una sonrisa triunfal entre los labios, que iluminaba sus ojos verdes a la luz de un atardecer que llegaba a su fin.

Ya apenas se veía el astro diurno entre las copas de los lejanos árboles. Ahora quien reinaba en el firmamento era la luna, redonda, en fase llena, con un brillo argento que bañaba el mundo haciéndolo parecer como hecho de palta y cristal.

Sakura se había levantado y se acercó a Sasuke. Este no había reaccionado, que se viera, en absoluto a la caída (y quizás muerte) de su compañera. En su interior Sakura bailaba y gritaba de alegría. ¡Aquella tipa no le importaba en absoluto!

"¡¡Genial!!", gritó en su interior Inner Sakura.

La muchacha llegó hasta el joven de cabellos negros y se acercó aún más a él, estando sus rostros separados pro apenas unos centímetros que fácilmente podrían desaparecer cuando cualquiera de los dos quisiera.

- Hola. Te estaba buscando… - saludó ella. Su voz estaba impresa con un cariño casi infinito. Una voz que nunca oiría Naruto.

Él no dijo nada, pero a sus labios afloró una sonrisa cuando ambos acortaron las distancias librándose de aquel par de centímetros.

Sus labios se rozaron y unieron en un profundo beso con el que Sakura había soñado miles de veces.

Aquel beso les pareció eterno, bajo la hermosa luz de la luna, sin nada más junto a ellos que la noche tranquila y las estrellas por únicos espectadores silenciosos que nunca dirían nada de lo que habían visto esa noche en la frontera de Konoha.

Cuando se separaron ella soltó un suspiró.

En los labios de él había una pequeña sonrisa. Aún estaban muy juntos y él acercó sus labios al oído de la muchacha.

- Gracias… - murmuró.

Ella cerró los ojos, sonriendo aún más ampliamente de pura felicidad. Sintió que él se separaba de aquella, pero no abrió los ojos. Quería retener aquel beso, aquellas sensaciones, el aroma, el sonido, para siempre. Además sabía lo que encontraría cuando abriera los ojos y si lo veía sabría que no lo aceptaría.

Sin embargo, al cabo de varios minutos, abrió los ojos.

Estaba sola.

Un rato después se reunió con Sai y Naruto al pie de la montaña, en el otro lado. Ambos estaban como antes, sin señales de lucha. Sakura tampoco lucía ninguna pues había sanado todas antes de bajar de aquel monte que ahora le parecía un lugar casi sagrado para ella. Sabía que, siempre que lo mirará, recordaría aquella noche.

- Se han escapado… Apenas los hemos visto – comentó Naruto. Parecía rabioso por su mala suerte.

Sai se encogió de hombros, como diciendo que "Otra vez será" o restándole importancia al asunto. Algo que Naruto jamás haría. Era mucho más activo que su nuevo compañero de equipo. Sakura no podía comprender qué había de tan parecido, en opinión de Ino, entre Sasuke y Sai. Supuso que se debía a que Ino veía con los mismos ojos a los dos mientras que para ella sai estaba a años luz de Sasuke.

Aún sonreía. Naruto pareció esto e inquirió:

- ¿Los has encontrado?

- Si… - respondió, al principio de forma tonta, envesada, ella. Peor luego se sacudió esto de encima, y rectifico -. No. Esto… si, pero se fueron… No pude hacer nada.

- ¿Luchasteis?

- Si… luche contra ella, pero se fueron cuando casi la había ganado – mintió un poco, con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.

"No entiendo pro qué demonios sonríe", se dijo Naruto, pero lo dejó estar atribuyéndolo ha haber derrotado a esa mujer. Aunque el hecho de que hubieran escapado quitaba lógica a aquella sonrisa…

Una sonrisa que solo para ella parecía tener significado.

Regresaron a Konoha por los bosques, pero, mientras, Sakura lo oyó de nuevo. Aquella palabra que, en realidad, quería decir amor" pero que él no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta la noche se lo susurró en su lugar y él la oyó con su voz.

"Gracias".

**FIN**


End file.
